KGTS
KGTS is an NBC affiliate in Yuma, Arizona and El Centro, California. It broadcasts on channel 19. The station is owned by Graham Media Group. Syndicated programming on KGTS includes: Show Me the Money, Family Feud, Steve, and Pickler & Ben among others. From 2001 to 2004, the station carried the Tom Bergeron version of Hollywood Squares ''when it was an ABC affiliate, prior to the show being on KGTS, it was seen on former CBS affiliate KYIV-TV from 1998 to 2001 (now a PBS member station). The station maintains studios located on West 8th Street in Yuma with transmitter located in Wellton, Arizona. History KGTS signed on the air back on April 9th, 1960 and signed on as an NBC affiliate. KGTS remained as an NBC affiliate for 9 years until 1969 when KGTS switched affiliations with KYIV. After the affiliation switch, KGTS switched affiliations from NBC to Independent. KGTS remained as an Independent for nearly 30 years until 1995 when KGTS switched affiliations again, this time switching with KYBC to receive the ABC affiliation. KGTS remained as an ABC affiliate for nearly 20 years until late 2014 when the fictional tv station realignment occurred. KGTS switched affiliations once again with KYBC to be an NBC affiliate. KGTS has since remained as an NBC affiliate. On January 27, 2016, Media General announced they would enter an agreement with Nexstar Broadcasting Group. Because, Nexstar already owns TACTN affiliate KCBI, the new company will be required to sell that station or KGTS to another owner. May 27, 2016, Bayou City Broadcasting announced to purchase KGTS along with Chickasha, Oklahoma stations KCHO and KLVJ, Quincy, Florida stations WJAQ and WLYI, and Paradise, Nevada station KGKN from Media General. '''Digital Television' Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from November 1998 Gallery KGTS ID 1999.png File:KGTS station ID (January 17, 1999 MOCK) News Themes *Impact - Gari Media (1995–1998) *First News - Gari Media (1998–2001) *Ultra News - Non-Stop Music (2001–2006) *Propulsion - 615 Music (2006–2010) *Right Here, Right Now - 615 Music (2010–2015) *iNews - Stephen Arnold Music (2015–present) Newscast Titles *''19 News'' (1995–1997) *''ABC 19 Action News'' (1997–2014) *''NBC 19 Action News'' (2014–present) Station Slogans *''Turn to Yuma/Imperial Valley, Turn to Us!'' (1969–1975) *''The Movie Station that Brings you all'' (1975–1983) *''Move Over Yuma/Imperial Valley, Channel 19 is Coming To You!'' (1983–1992) *''We Are Your Local Entertainment Station'' (1992–1995) *''We Serve You the Best News in the Imperial Valley'' (1995–1997) * Watched By More Imperial Vallians, 19, ABC (1995–1996; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Nobody Does It Like ABC 19 (1996–1997; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * TV is Good on ABC 19 (1997–1998; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * We Love TV on ABC 19 (1998–1999; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''When It Comes to News, You Can Count On Us'' (1997–2006) *''Coverage You Can Count On!'' (2006–present) * ABC 19, Start Here (2008–2015; localized version of ABC ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to NBC in 2015) * NBC 19, More Colorful (2015–present; localized version of NBC ad campaign) Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Channel 19 Category:Imperial Valley Category:Arizona Category:California Category:Former ABC affiliated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1960 Category:Graham Media Group Category:Stations that use "Action News"